monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Green darkness/The Decisive Winds
Wooh! Finally got around to uploading this.So , lately there have a been a lot 'of new fan-fics. So what do I do? I upload my own fan-fic! I hope you like it! Introduction Solan's hair ruffled in the breeze. It was a windy day in Gota Village. Such windy days were uncommon and unusual in the village, but Solan took small pleasure in it. It was a minor, but nice change to his now rather monotonous life. Solan was your average "amazing" hunter. He had done just about everything there was for him to do as a hunter. And now, he was bored. He had done all of the guild's quests, and the village now rarely had many quests for him to do- and when they did, they were mind-numbingly easy. Solan sighed, and slumped down onto a stool outside his house in the village. ''I wish there were more for me to do, ''he thought to himself. Then suddenly, as if provoked by his thought, a man came up the pathway standing on a cart pulled by Aptonoth, shouting "'All hunters must come forth and sign up! Hunters are being drafted for a special mission!" The man's voice was loud and shrill, and it was unnecessary for him to yell, as Solan was the only hunter in the small village. "All hunters MUST sign up." the manned screeched again. Solan walked over to the cart and picked up the sign-up sheet, and began filling it in. As he was looking over it, he saw that it said "Newly discovered monsters are will be involved." Solan leaped in excitement when he read it. He had to get drafted. Of course, he knew he would; he was one of the best hunters. Solan filled out the sheet, and handed it to the man. The cart left, and Solan went to sleep, waiting for the day that he would go on the mission. But he could not even imagine what would come his way. Chapter 1: The First Dream It was the night before the day the drafted hunters were to leave for their destination. Solan had been chosen as one of the hunters, of course. Now he lay in his bed, ready to wake up to an exciting day. He drifted off into sleep, and began to dream. In his dream, he was standing on a high plateau; it was so high, in fact, that the clouds were far below, and the air was frigid. The wind was powerful and swirling. Then, they seemed to grow harsher. But it wasn't ordinary wind; Solan could tell. It was windpress created by a monster. Something was lowering itself onto the plateau. The wind stopped. Solan watched as a large monster slowly made its way down, flapping its powerful wings with dreadful grace. The ground heaved before its weight as it dropped down. It was a dragon, about three times as tall as Solan, from what he could tell. Dreams like this often came to Solan. A monster; sometimes unidentifiable, would appear in front of him. And that was it. Nothing else would happen. Solan was going to shrug it off as "just another one of those dreams", but he could tell something was different. He sensed a sort of hostility in the dragon. Then all of a sudden, the monster roared. Before Solan knew it, the it, the dragon was hurling itself at him. He rolled, barely in time to dodge the attack. It flew again towards him, and it pounded its fist into the ground; with Solan once again just barely evading it. It then began to scrape across the ground towards him, and Solan had to dive to escape it. But then, it pounded at him with its other claw, this time hitting him straight on. The powerful attack sliced right through his armor. Solan lay on the ground, stunned, as the monster reared back, and- Solan jerked awake, panting. His heart was beating madly in his chest. After he finally settled, he decided to go back to sleep. The next day was going to be a long one, and he would need the energy. And for the rest of the night, he slept soundly. He couldn't wait for the day to come. Chapter 2: Setting Off For the Mission The day that Solan and the seven other drafted hunters left on the their special mission had finally come. Solan was to go to Lol-Lac city, where the hunters would board a large airship, and depart for their destination. Solan was preparing himself, and he recalled that the information sheet had stated that each hunter was only permitted to bring a maximum of two weapons, and and two armor sets. He knew he was definitely going to bring his signature Ceanataur Y. With so much free time in his hunting career, he made his own designs for the armor, and then had the Gota blacksmith forge it according to the designs. He then also chose to bring his Lava X armor. As for his weapons, he decided to bring his Chaotic Order hammer, and his Knockout Dragonsword. As Solan was walking up the steps, a man stopped him. "So sorry, all hunters must leave their equipment with me. It will be taken with you in a seperate airship." The man was tall and thin, and he had a deep brown-colored skin. He also had an oddly large, and seemingly square-shaped head, on which a pair of sunglasses covered his eyes. Solan didn't think he looked at all like the kind of guy the guild would hire for such an important mission, but he handed the man his equipment. He walked up the stairs, and entered the airship he was assigned. As soon as he closed the basket door, saw that the other three hunters in his group were all wearing their armor. "Wait, didn't you guys-" he turned around and saw the man who had taken his armor running off into the streets, wearing a mad smile of glee. Then, however, the Lol-Lac police stopped the man. But it was too late. The airship was already a good 20 feet in the air. Solan would have to go on the mission without any of his armor or weapons. Chapter 3: Journey Through the Skies It had been a long day for Solan, and the sky wasn't even dark yet. One of the four hunters, whose name was Alteth, had offered him a spare armor set to keep him warm. Despite the unfortunate loss of Solan's armor, he was excited for the trip to come, and was glad that he was drafted. He felt sorry, though, for the other hunters who had to leave behind family. Solan himself never really had much of a family. His mother and father had died before he was born, and his caretaker wasn't much of family. "You have strong hunting blood within you," his caretaker had told him often. As if that wasn't obvious. Yet still, sometimes Solan felt like it meant more. Solan looked over the other four hunters. Alteth, who had lended him armor, was a hunter from Pokke village, who wore Tigrex armor, and carried a Wailing Cleaver Shin. Then there was Crinatus, a tall, young Wyverian clad in heavy Diablos armor. And the only female hunter on the ship was Layara, with her Bnahabra armor. The sky was finally darkening, and the hunters went off into the special rooms that had been built on the airship. Layara had a separate room, while the Solan and the other two male hunters shared a room. Solan yawned, and feeling drowzy, he went off to sleep. Category:Blog posts